Talk:Tamamo no Mae/@comment-27065886-20151027085730/@comment-27059222-20151028001637
This is my personal opinion and others will certainly have a different view though I hope it'll help you out... The answer is that it depends on preferences and what kind of team you have. Caster Liz is an offensive caster, her active skills giving her good survivability (Innocent monster gives her a decent heal, Perfromance Continuation gives her Guts status) and her Power Burst, though limited in usage due to her card layout, jacks up her NP damage (which will go off often with her 3 arts card layout). She is also by far the easiest servant to raise and max (not needing any pieces, monuments, and ascension items aside from the candy) out of every other servant in the game. With enough effort in farming, you can max her NP levels, increasing both damage and curse burn. She's also a 4 star servant, meaning her cost will make it easier for you to fit her into teams and adjust CE equips. Tamamo and Zhuge on the other hand are support based Casters. Tamamo's active skills are utility (active NP drain, self def buff, major arts card buff) while Zhuge's actives are all good party support (though his discerning eye is single targetted while the other two are party wide). With Regards to NP... Tamamo has a party wide cooldown reduction, heal and NP charge while Zhuge has a enemy party wide debuff (stun, NP drain, and curse at a chance). Tamamo does awesome in NP based teams, especially those with Arts NP. Get a Robin Hood and buff him with Fox's wedding and see him nuke enemies with his Yew Bow. Zhuge on the other hand does great in non-NP based teams that rely on normal attacks to take down enemies, as well as crit based teams, since his buffs allow for increased crit damage, party wide def buff, and party wide damage buff. Personal Opinion/Preference: '''When given a choice between Zhuge or Tamamo however.... I'd be more inclide to choose our cute fox girl. Personal preference for aesthetics aside, what makes me say that is that Zhuge Liang's NP, though useful in certain ways, ''is based on chance. ''Though said chances are pretty damn good (60% for NP drain, 50% for stun at Level 1), the fact that you can't completely assure that they'll happen can be rather off-putting. Stun is the most useful part of his NP but that's hit or miss, NP drain is rather situational and that's hit or miss as well, and Caster Liz can do a better job in the Curse departments since she can do decent damage on top of it. You'd also be hard pressed to raise said chances since boosting his NP level is difficult since the guy is a 5 star servant. When compared to Tamamo whose NP that is always useful regardless of the moment and can always give out the full benefits (party heal, NP charge, CDR is always good regardless of the situation), I find Zhuge's NP lacking in comparison. '''Tl/dr: If you need someone a servant whose potential you can maximize fast and easy or a more offensive caster with great survivability, or someone easy to fit into a team, or if you have cost problems, Caster Liz is there for you. If you need a support caster, go for Tamamo or Zhuge. Tamamo is better for NP based teams, especially those that have Arts NP (Vlad, Nero and Robin hood for example). Zhuge is better for non-NP based teams that rely on crits or normal attacks to take down enemies instead.